


Impatient

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Romance, WAFF, romance kink, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To imagine Marco treating him like he was the only thing in the world, kissing him while he slowly fucked him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear… it was creepy, wasn’t it?  Anyone would think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

It’s Friday afternoon and Jean’s absently killing time until Marco finishes his stats homework. He closes out of a generic filler article the second his phone buzzes.

“Hey.”

“About today,” Marco’s tinny voice says.

“Your place in an hour, right?”

“Well, yeah, but, also, there’s a showing at the community theatre, we should go.”

Jean smiles, cute. “Sure, what movies?”

“Some summertime Valentine’s thing, it’s a double feature.”

Jean pulls up the theatre’s website. They have awesome taste, but he scoffs anyways because he’s not about to tell Marco that. “Really?”

“It’ll be fun, we haven’t gone on a date in months,” Marco says. 

“That’s not true, what about-“

“Watching stuff explode for two hours doesn’t count as a date. And… I’m sorry, I should have checked, but I mighthavealreadyorderedticketswhenyousaidyouwerefreetoday?” Marco mumbles into the phone. Jean can hear him nibble at a fingernail. 

Honestly, Jean loves the idea, and thinks it’s adorable that Marco bought both of them tickets. The only reason he doesn’t want to go is because he doesn’t want Marco to think (know) that he's some romcom-loving wimp. But if it’s Marco’s idea…

“Want to meet there?”

“No, let’s go together.”

“Sweet.”

“Bye!”

-

Embarrassingly, Jean gets a little hard during the first movie. To top off an unbelievably gooey scene of a successfully wooed ex-boyfriend coming home to his lover, with a rose, on Valentine’s night, Marco takes Jean’s hand under the cupholder and laces their fingers together. It isn’t Jean’s fault, it’s a bodily reaction.

Jean thanks his lucky stars that Marco asks if he wouldn’t “be super offended” if they didn’t stick around for the second movie. Something about his ADD, Jean can’t hear everything with everyone talking around them while the credits roll. Of course he’s more than happy to go somewhere private. 

-

Marco unlocks his living room door, checks that his roommate is out, and then pushes Jean against the wall. He’s little gentler than usual, which Jean chalks up to the whole “hand-holding movie date” thing. 

Jean’s hard even before they kiss. He reaches for Marco’s bulge and finds he already has a halfie, so he isn’t too insecure. Jean kisses him once before getting his lip between his teeth and biting hard enough to make him groan. 

Marco pulls away and pulls Jean by the wrist to his bedroom. Jean barely has a chance to get his bearings before Marco shoves him on the bed. Then, he gets on his knees and gently kisses Jean’s stomach while he works his zipper open. 

“God, I missed the way you taste,” Marco whispers. Jean gasps and arches his back.

“Fuck, Marco-“ he tugs at Marco’s hair gently, knowing how much Marco loves it. Marco’s eyes seem to glaze over and he starts rubbing his palm against Jean’s cock. Jean’s vision gets a little hazy with none of the usual pain to sharpen his senses, and he’s definitely enjoying that. He blames that stupid movie for softening him up, making him want to actually ask Marco for the weird stuff he sometimes fantasizes about. It’s not the kind of stuff that he and Marco do. He loves what they do- manhandling each other, slamming into walls and beds, fucking so hard they get bruises. _That’s_ what comes natural to them. 

Jean tugs at Marco’s hair to fix the mood, get it back to something rougher. Marco smirks and pulls Jean’s pants and boxers off with practiced ease. He sinks his teeth into the inside of Jean’s thigh and Jean bites his lip to keep from moaning- he bruises like a peach, and he knows he’ll have dark, sore bite marks later. 

Marco pulls away and Jean watches as he takes off his clothes, shirt to socks.

“God, look at you,” he says, not bothering to hide his eyes running up and down Marco’s body.

Marco smiles sheepishly and starts pulling Jean’s shirt up so he can bite and suck at his nipples. Jean’s stuck with his shirt halfway over his head, his hands tangled in the fabric when he tries to reach for Marco’s head. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Marco says with a laugh. He helps Jean get the shirt off, then pushes him down by his shoulders and kisses him stupid. 

Marco seems to know _precisely_ when to suck, swell, or nibble at Jean’s lips, and he does this thing with his tongue against Jean’s hard palate that always makes him squirm and whimper. Jean’s glad that Marco isn’t the PDA type, because he’d have awkward public boners _every time_ they went out. 

They pull apart when Jean starts to get breathless, and Marco starts rooting around for lube. Jean turns around on his hands and knees and waits for the cool, sudden touch of Marco’s fingers. They don’t come.

“Why don’t we try face-to face?” Marco asks, his voice thick. Jean feels a warm hand on his hip, urging him to roll over. 

_Why not_ , he thinks. He turns around and his heart starts thudding in his chest when he realizes, holy shit, he’s on his back, spreading his legs, waiting. He’s seen so many videos of people, mostly women, in this same position, moaning their brains out. 

He’s never brought it up because it’s too weird. He’s a guy. He does construction work. He’s not some home-movie darling, begging to be swept off her feet and sweetly romanced. To imagine Marco treating him like he was the only thing in the world, kissing him while he slowly fucked him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear… it was creepy, wasn’t it? Anyone would think so.

 _But_ , Jean thinks, _this isn’t “anyone,” this is Marco. I could probably show up to a date wearing a gimp suit and a pigeon mask, he’d just ask me to warn him in advance next time._

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Marco says when Jean hesitates.

“No, we- I mean, yeah, let’s try it,” Jean says quickly. 

Marco beams. “Great, I love being able to see what I do to you,” he says and _Jesus H._ that’s getting way too close, way too fast to Jean’s lamest fetish ever. He can take baby steps, but if Marco keeps saying those kinds of things to him, Jean’s worried he’ll be asking him to throw down rose petals for a naked artistic photohoot in no time.

Jean redirects. He spreads his legs farther apart, runs his foot up and down Marco’s back. Marco bites his lip. “C’mon, finger me.” 

Marco flushes and nods. He gets his fingers wet with the lube and takes a while to warm it up, which is sweet of him, and when he works it in Jean barely tenses up. He’s used to much bigger, much faster.

“Another.”

“So soon?” Jean can hear Marco’s smirk in the curl of his voice. 

Marco adds another finger and starts kissing Jean’s thigh while he works them in. He bites, which is always good, but when he licks over the sting and Jean’s legs actually tremble with how amazing it feels. Marco seems to pick up on that, starts focusing more on the soothing licks. Jean makes sure to pull at Marco’s hair and tell him exactly how good it feels. For this, he’d be able to take a little teasing later, if it comes to that. 

When Marco curls his fingers just right, Jean twitches and he lets out a stupidly pleased moan. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Marco murmurs between kisses, and that, that is exactly the kind of shit that Jean can’t handle. He moans Marco’s name and Marco massages his thigh with his other hand, kisses his stomach as he rubs that spot, whispering, “Let go, I got you.”

There’s a tiny feeling in the back of Jean’s head that tells him _stop that, tell him to fuck you like an animal before you lose your resolve,_ but he can’t even understand why he needs a resolve, not when he’s blissed out and this close to something even more wonderful. Why did he spend so long fighting this?

Marco pulls out his fingers gently. He kisses up Jean’s body and Jean’s nearly hyperventilating by the time they’re kissing. Marco runs his hands up Jean’s chest and Jean doesn’t even care that one of them is wet. Their cocks grind against each other and Jean wraps his legs around Marco, keeps him in place and touches every inch he can of his soft, warm skin. He chases Marco’s mouth when he pulls back, before he realizes what he’s doing.

Marco kisses him again, and Jean feels like he’s melting. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Marco asks.

“Huh?”

“You’re usually in such a rush.”

“Well, maybe we should try doing it slow,” he responds carefully. He wants to make sure Marco would be okay with the idea before committing to it any farther. If he’s not, he could always pass it off as a fleeting, experimental kink.

Marco lets out this noise, somewhere between a moan and a gasp. “Oh, Jean. I’d love that,” he says breathlessly, and gives Jean another gut-wrenchingly amazing kiss.

_Well._

Marco pushes in and waits while Jean gets used to it, really takes his time. While they’re waiting Marco kisses the side of Jean’s face, starts telling him how _good_ he is and he just.

Marco gasps right as Jean’s heart starts to race. “You like it when I talk sweet?” he asks, and Jean’s about to ask how he knows when he remembers, _right,_ Marco’s dick is in his love-fluttery ass right now.

“I love it,” he admits.

“Wonderful- God, I’ve-“ Marco’s breath is hot against his neck and it makes him shiver, “This is so cheesy, but, I’ve wanted- for a while- to make love to yo-“ 

Jean seizes up and grabs the base of his dick hard. He thinks about all the gross turn offs he can, because he actually almost came from one stupid phrase. 

Marco stops. “Jean?” he asks, and he sounds so concerned, Jean’s mortified.

“…hey.” 

“What…?“

Jean decides to not admit to almost cumming untouched from a few words. Not yet. Maybe someday, if this goes really, _really_ well. Instead, he tells Marco, “I want that too.”

“You do?”

“Really bad, yeah.”

“But you always- I thought- I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“No, don’t... That’s good too, I just- let’s try this today?”

“Okay. So…”

Marco wiggles around uncertainly, then kisses Jean again. He grinds their hips together, moving so slowly that it’s almost like a massage, and it’s _good._

They’ve fucked more times than he can remember, but Jean realizes that they’re doing something completely new. More than cocks and asses and orgasms, Jean’s going crazy over Marco’s skin, the smell of his sweat (he loves it, he doesn’t care how gross that is), the little sounds of his gasps and breaths, the fact that they’re sharing the same air. They could just kiss and touch each other for hours, and Jean would be beyond satisfied.

Then Marco draws out and pushes back in, slowly, until he’s balls-deep inside of him, and grinds even _deeper,_ deeper than Jean’s ever felt, and that’s less like a massage and a hell of a lot more like sex. 

“You like it like that, baby?” 

“Again,” Jean pleads with a broken voice.

Marco does it again and Jean’s toes actually curl. It’s _perfect._

“God, I love you so much,” Marco mumbles, so quietly that Jean barely hears him. 

Jean kisses him again and tells him, “I love you too.” It isn’t something he’d normally say during sex, but he can’t stop himself from thinking the everloving cheesiest thoughts he’s ever had- stuff about where they’re _connected_ , about _heartbeats_ and _souls_. 

Marco keeps moving, whispering in his ear, and it’s all so wonderful that Jean’s eyes start to water. 

Jean pulls away from the kiss when he starts getting close, his mind too fuzzy to concentrate on anything except gasping and _feeling_. He’s never gotten this close getting fucked before, and it’s unbelievably intense. He can barely get enough air and his face is already scrunching up, and he’s making some shamefully slutty noises. He might be really embarrassed later, but right now he couldn’t give less of a fuck.

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Jean nods because he can barely think, let alone form coherent sentences. “What do you need?”

“Keep- more-“ His chest heaves, and every deep breath somehow feels like a stroke at the base of his cock.

Marco kisses the side of his head and keeps working his hips. “You have no idea how hot you are, how perfect- take your time, baby, I’ll take care-“

Jean loses the rest of whatever Marco says to a blindingly strong orgasm. He feels it in his toes.

When he comes down, he hears Marco coming, moaning his name. Jean bites at his earlobe and rubs at his back, soothing his palms over the angry nail-shaped indents he must have left there, until Marco stops quivering so much. _God,_ he makes the sexiest little gasps, Jean wants to kiss them out of his mouth.

Marco pulls out before he gets too sensitive, a little too fast, but he gets right back on top of Jean and kisses the strange empty feeling right out of his mind. When they pull away to look at each other, they’re both smiling like idiots.

“I’ve… wanted to do that for a while,” Jean admits.

Marco laughs and his flushed cheeks dimple. “Why didn’t you tell me? That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” 

“Is this because of the movie? Or were you just hiding what a sap you were?”

“…both?” Jean answers tentatively. “I have a collection,” he adds before he can think himself out of it. “We should watch more.”

“Romance movies?” Jean nods and Marco chortles. “I can’t believe- where were you hiding your sappy side?”

“Must have been super deep up my ass, and you only now-“

“Oh, god, please don’t-“

“Got around to pressing the switch.”

“Okay, I’m leaving.” 

Jean grabs Marco’s wrist and tugs him back gently. “C’mon, we need to make out for at least 15 more minutes.”

Marco smirks and gets back under the covers. They don’t get out of bed for another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8727786#cmt8727786
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://ragnwn.tumblr.com)


End file.
